


just a thought

by kusamaeda



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Friends to Lovers, M/M, My First Fanfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:20:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21935851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kusamaeda/pseuds/kusamaeda
Summary: Saihara has been traveling with Amami for the past few months and notices something
Relationships: Amami Rantaro/Saihara Shuichi
Comments: 3
Kudos: 36





	just a thought

Amami-kun and I have been on this boat for a few days now. We’ve been looking for his sisters for a few months however. So far we have only found one. Most of our time spent has been me researching on my uncles old work computer and Amami-kun informing me about his siblings. Stuff like where he last saw them, their names, and how old they were at the time along with pictures. 

All this time spent together has brought us closer together and more and more comfortable with each others presence. However, today was different. Or, the past three days have been different. Amami-kun would constantly start zoning out when I was trying to talk to him about what I’ve found. However, today it seemed to be happening more than usual, which concerned me.

“Hey Amami-kun! Hello?”

“Oh, sorry Saihara-kun. I’m just a bit tired, that's all!”

“That has been your excuse for the last few days. What’s wrong? You know you can talk to me whenever you need.”

“Yeah yeah, I know but,” He stopped mid sentence, presumably to think about what to say next. With a sigh, he continued, “I can’t tell you just yet. It would, I guess, make things awkward between us on this adventure. Especially if I don’t get my desired response” he explained with a small chuckle.

“Whatever I guess.”

“Thanks.”

I told him the newfound information on his second youngest sister and we split ways to our respective cabins. I couldn’t get what he said earlier out of my mind. It would make things awkward? What was that supposed to mean? I’ve helped him out when he had panic attacks and vice versa. Even after those, it wasn’t weird between us. And what did he mean by not getting his desired response? Assuming I had to reply to whatever he wants to say. Right? I’m guessing he starts to zone out when thinking about whatever it is. Maybe there’s a trigger object? We don’t have a planned spot to meet up whenever we talk so it’s nothing specific. Maybe the Ocean?

No

Amami-kun seemed to also zone out when we were in the dining room, which has now view of the water. If it isn’t the view what is it?

Or who is it?

Is it me? Am I the one making him so lost in thought, he won’t pay attention to me? If so, why? Nothing has really changed between us. So why now? What could he be thinking? 

Multitudes of thoughts raced through my head as I tried to come up with a reason. Most of those being of him not liking me. But one thought stuck to me. What if it was the opposite?

What if Rantaro Amami liked me?

It would definitely make things weird between us if I didn’t like him back. 

My heart started racing at the newfound realization. I’ve liked Amami-kun for about two months now but was able to keep a low profile about it. How am I supposed to ask him? I can’t just bust into his room and question him. Well, I guess I could. Might as well, since I’m not sure when I’ll be able to ask. 

With this sudden burst of confidence, I left my room and headed to his. Which happened to be placed right next to mine. I took a deep breath and opened his door. Or, more like slammed it open.

He was sitting in his bed with a book in his hand. A detective novel I recommended to him last week. He looked at me, startled by the loud noise of the door hitting the wall. 

“Sorry about that. I think I found out what you’ve been thinking about” I explained as I let myself in.

“Oh? Do tell.”

“Amami-kun, do you like me?”

Silence. I watched as his expression shifted from nervousness, to fear, to acceptance. 

“I shouldn’t expect any less from the Ultimate Detective.”

“So, was I right?” 

“Yeah, sorry if that makes you uncomfortable.”

I couldn’t say anything. I just walked in front of him where he shifted uncomfortably on the bed.

“Once again, I’m sor-”

“Save it”

I grabbed the front of his shirt, pulled him up, and gave him a kiss. Sure, I might have barely missed but the message was still there for him to see. After about 4 seconds, I pulled away, making him stumble back into sitting on the bed again. 

“I- wait you- What??”

I sighed and sat next to him on the bed.

“I like you too, I have for a while.”

“Wait, really? I’m not sure why but I thought you would’ve been a flustered mess if you liked me back, heh.”

“What kind of person do you take me as?”

“I-I’m not quite sure”

We sat there for a moment, laughing. It took us about a minute to relax but when we did, we just sat there not knowing what to do now. Before I could say anything, Amami-kun spoke.

“So uh, what now? Are we uhh, you know?”

“Boyfriends?”

“Yeah, that.”

“Hm, I mean, if you don’t mind. I know I don’t.”

“Yeah, me neither. So I guess I can call you my boyfriend now?”

“If that means I can call you my boyfriend.”

We both just sat there again. Both of us confused but happy with what just happened. We were boyfriends now. That’s cool! But where do we go from here? We can’t exactly go on dates. 

“Hey uh, Saihara-kun, you good there?”

“Oh, sorry! I was just wondering, where do we go now? We can’t really do anything on the boat.”

“Hmm I see. I guess for starters, we could start using each others first names?”

“Oh! I didn’t even think about that Ama- I mean uh, Rantaro.”

“Heh. Also Shuichi, maybe, if you’d like, you can start sleeping here instead?”

“Hm, that makes sense.”

“And finally, for a first kiss, that was kind of sloppy. If you want, we could practice?”

“I guess we could do that”

After a quick laugh, Rantaro pulled me in for our second kiss, this time more careful to get it right this time. I wrapped my arms loosely around his neck and he wrapped his arms around my waist. The kiss wasn’t heated or needy. It was nice and soft. It reminded me that we have so much time to share. We broke apart after a couple of seconds and just held on to each other.

I think he got his desired response.

**Author's Note:**

> hey! this is my first fic! i also posted this to wattpad cause ao3 wasn't loading for me oof.   
> my insta is kusamaeda and irlshuichi !


End file.
